<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam Driver #63 (Hollywood Reporter Actors Roundtable Dec 2019) {art} by altocello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682699">Adam Driver #63 (Hollywood Reporter Actors Roundtable Dec 2019) {art}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello'>altocello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Report (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, profile porn, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pensive Adam in profile, his brow rumpled in thought, eyes downcast, lips pulled tight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam Driver #63 (Hollywood Reporter Actors Roundtable Dec 2019) {art}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty much this is nose porn, with a side of appreciation for his beautiful eyelids and lashes, and his mouth, of course. </p>
<p>I love how the photographer honed in so unapologetically on his most distinctive features. There's no editing out of moles or scars here, no smoothing of skin texture, not even an attempt at a "pleasant" facial expression. It's purely Adam, in all his somewhat broody, bespangled glory.</p>
<p>Photo used for reference was one of many beautiful shots taken by Miller Mobley for the Hollywood Reporter Actors Roundtable in Dec 2019.</p>
<p>This was a quickie, about 4 hours from start to "make myself walk away" finish. After over 10 days of focusing on another project, it was such a relief to get to paint Adam again! I kind of wanted to make it brushier and more contrasty, but this is how it wanted to be. So here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-63.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p><a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-63-eyes.jpg"></a> <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-63-mouth.jpg"></a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/altocello">Say Hi on Twitter!</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://artocello.tumblr.com/">You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.</a>
</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>